She's got to learn
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Lori Weston has made quite a few mistakes since being assigned to the 50 taskforce but not even she could anticipate just how big a mistake she would make before the day was through (Steve x Female Danni (OC), part of the Rowan saga)


She's got to learn

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The characters of Danielle 'Danni' Williams, although originally based on male Danny Williams could possibly be considered her own character as by this time all they seem to share with each other is their name and the fact they have a daughter named Grace. I should add that Grace is called Grace Taylor is in this saga, that's due to the fact that Williams is Danni's maiden name which she reverted back to when she and Duncan divorced. Taylor was her married name.**

 **The character of Jack O'Connor, Riley King and David Williams belong to me. Any other character who might pop up who you don't instantly recognise will probably belong to me as well. I'll hopefully catch them in time to put above though.**

Author Note

 **Here is another completed story for you.**

 **I'll be update every other day on this so it should be completed by the end of the week.**

 **This story is not for Lori fans so if you are a Lori fan then I would suggest you hit that back button now. I actually liked the character of Lori bar her crush on Steve. I thought she could have been an interesting character if the writers had actually spent some time building her up and making her 3D, this will be an issue which will be addressed in my main saga (The beginning, family, looking up, thank you and Burn).**

 **A bad guy was needed and she fit the bill for what we required in this story.**

 **This saga has been touched on briefly before in the A/U saga where Danni had another daughter with Duncan other than Grace and also a third daughter who I won't talk too much about because this is a saga I plan on working hard on in the coming months. Rowan for all intents and purposes is Steve's daughter though not biologically.**

 **Anyway things will hopefully become clear as the story goes on as stated before this is a saga which will come out. I'm am just waiting for one or two other stories to be completed before the whole saga is unleashed.**

 **And for the record, I don't really believe Lori would say what she says in this chapter… it's just me using my artistic licencing…**

 **Nothing more to say really other than I hope you enjoy the story!**

Official Summary

 **Lori Weston has made quite a few mistakes since being assigned to the 50 taskforce but not even she could anticipate just how big a mistake she would make before the day was through (McDanni, female Danni, part of the Rowan saga)**

Chapter Summary

 **Danni breathed out slowly as she pulled her car into Steve's road, her sense of impending doom growing with every mile that brought her closer to Steve's house.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

Romances mentioned during the chapter

 **Steve McGarrett / Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **One sided Lori Weston / Steve McGarrett**

Other note

 **Please keep in mind that I don't have a Beta for this story so the odd mistake may creep in without me meaning it to. I have also never been to Hawaii so all locations are either from the show, google or made up in my own mind.**

Warning

 **Not a story for any Lori fans!**

* * *

Chapter One

Lori Weston

* * *

Lori Weston glanced around the headquarters of the 50 taskforce with a curious expression wondering where exactly her boss Steve McGarrett was. Normally he would be seated at his desk eight thirty, the door closed making it clear that he didn't want anyone disturbing him. Lori had made the mistake a few times of interrupting him when she got in only to be sent away with a few curt words in her ears telling her that he would be out later and she could speak to him then if she needed to.

She knew from watching him that Steve did the majority of his work when he got in though she was never quite sure what he did. She knew that he had to sign off their reports before they were forward to the Governor because she had gotten a few of hers back with post it notes stuck on the pages, all filled with comments, written in Steve's broad, slanted handwriting, normally telling her to reword something or to take whole paragraphs out and try again. Her face still burned with embarrassment when she thought back to the previous week when Steve had called her into his office only to hand her, her latest report back and telling her to hand them all to Danni Williams in future as the other woman knew exactly what to say, then he had sat down and looked back to his computer clearly dismissing her from his presence.

She thought that it had been only her but apparently he had done it to all of them and now all of their reports had to go through his second in command Danni Williams, before they reached his desk, something which the younger woman had looked highly displeased about when he had informed them of his decision in the last team meeting that they had attended.

She didn't understand it though, she had thought that when the door was closed, that was it. Steve was not to be disturbed by anyone and yet the rule never seemed to apply to Danni. Lori had lost count of the number of times that Danni had walked into headquarters in the morning, a warm smile on her face as she greeted everyone, wishing them a good morning before she headed straight to Steve office with a coffee and small bag in hand. The first time it had happened Lori had watched from her desk, waiting to see Steve's look of annoyance as he snapped at the interruption but it never happened. Instead Steve had looked up and stared at Danni for a moment before a warm smile had come to his face. Lori watched in surprise as Danni placed the coffee and bag down and said something to Steve whose smile had swiftly changed into a grin. He had grabbed her wrist, thumb stroking the skin absently as he looked up at Danni who merely pulled her arm away and left the room, a smile on her face as she went back to her own office.

If Steve was never to be interrupted when he was in his office then it was the complete opposite for Danni, the minute she sat down in her office was the minute everyone swarmed to her. At first Lori thought it was just about work but it soon became clear that it was normally about everything but work. Danni would get on with whatever she was doing but the others would talk about anything and everything, Kono pretty much lived in Danni's office when the other girl was in there. Chin would join them and Lori had noticed that Jenna had shyly began going in there as well. Even Steve would go in there, sometimes just joining in and other times shooing everyone else out and closing the door behind him.

Danni definitely had the most interesting job out of them all, not only did she get to be Steve's partner which meant unlimited access to the man but she was also second in command of the task force which meant that every query or request for help came through her. It was Danni who handpicked their cases from a large selection. She made up the files and presented the case to the team, filling them in on everything they needed to know before Steve took over, giving them jobs to do. Just once Lori wished he would mix up the teams so that she could go with him but he never did. He always paired himself with Danni who looked unflustered by the result. Lori wasn't even sure why Steve insisted of always bringing Danni, surely with the job she did for the team she was better suited to be in the office then to be out on the field with the rest of them.

Lori had approached the team once when Danni had gone for the day and asked whether she could try her hand at it since she was sure she could do it better than Danni could only to be met by a silence as four icy gazes fixed on her, looking at her like she was scum. She had been about to open her mouth to speak when Steve had cut across her, telling her in a cold voice, that Danni was their point of contact and that it was final. Lori had retreated feeling hurt at the way he had spoken to her. She didn't understand why the team were so protective of Danni anyway.

She had watched the team from the side lines focusing her attention mainly on Steve. It was foolish to have a crush on her boss but she couldn't help it. The man was beautiful to look at with a fluid, graceful movement to every action he took. She could happily watch him and never get bored of the sight of him. She tried to get to know him, to find out what made him tick but it had been almost impossible to get him alone. He was either in his office with the door shut, with one of the other three team members or with Danni. Lori frowned, he was always with Danni. Even when she wasn't near him he would watch her or be talking to her on the phone.

She had only managed to get him alone once when she had left exactly at the same time as him and got into the same elevator. He had hit the button for the ground floor and stood there in silence, arms crossed over his chest as he kept his eyes on the floor button, his cell phone in his hand. She had plucked up the courage to ask him to show her around the island since she was still new to it but he had refused, telling her he was busy. She had been about to point out to him that she hadn't told him what day it was when his phone had rang, the ring tone sounding like an old romantic song of some kind, before he had picked up, a warm smile coming to his face as he uttered the one word she knew he was going to say.

Danno.

Steve and Danni, Danni and Steve. She had of course heard rumours that they were a couple but neither of them had outright said anything. Sure they were around each other all the time, sharing smiles and lingering looks, often cracking up at some private joke which only the two of them knew but that could be down to them simply being partners.

So Lori flirted with him, she was pretty positive he liked her but perhaps he was holding back because they worked together. All she had to do was convince him that she was okay with it and then they could start dating.

Pulling herself back to the present Lori looked at the other three who were around the table with her, she could hear them talking about a BBQ which Danni was apparently throwing at the weekend though Lori had heard nothing about it yet. She was sure the invitation would come soon. Danni had been busy recently and she had always been polite and friendly to Lori on the few occasions they had spoken. If she did then Lori could wear the new bikini she had bought. If it was Danni's do then Steve would definitely be there which means he would see her in it.

Lori opened her mouth to query where Steve and Danni was when she heard Steve's voice from outside the main room. It didn't sound like the Steve she was used to, this Steve sounded happy and carefree instead of stern and in control. She frowned slightly listening to the words.

"You better run or I'm going to catch you Princess Rowan"

Lori blinked. Princess Rowan? She glanced at the other three again noticing the wide grin that suddenly came to their faces at the high pitched girlie giggle that followed his words. Lori could hear the sound of running before a shriek was heard

"No Daddy no!"

Lori's mouth fell open.

Daddy?

She listened as another voice spoke, the voice feminine and sweet sounding though there was definitely a tone of annoyance to it. Lori would recognise that voice anywhere. Danni Williams had arrived with Steve.

"Steve, if you get her hyper then you're the one who will have to deal with the consequences. No flashing puppy dog eyes at me as you try and pass her over."

"I would never dream of that Danno" Steve replied sounding amused by his partner's comment. The door opened and Steve walked in, looking around him and flashing them all a wide smile when he saw them all standing together. Lori stared at him for a moment, her eyes lazily scanning his good looking face, focusing on his twinkling blue eyes and smiling mouth. She would literally give anything to be able to kiss that mouth every day. "Sorry we're late" he announced moving towards them. "Turns out a certain Princess needed to come to work today because her child minder was sick"

Lori looked down at the child curiously wondering who exactly she was.

"Who is that?" She asked Chin and Kono while Steve was distracted. Chin shot her a questioning look while Kono ignored her. "The girl" she added at the look.

"What you mean Rowan?" Chin replied in surprise waiting until Lori nodded before he continued to speak. "That's Steve's daughter"

"Daughter?" Lori repeated in shock as she watched Kono suddenly spring forward, her long slender fingers tickling the girl without mercy. The girl, Rowan, shrieked with laughter, trying desperately to get away from Kono as she clung to Steve who was grinning at them.

"Daddy help" Rowan demanded. Steve reacted straight away turning his back to Kono and blocking her from Rowan.

"Fine, fine" Kono stated throwing her arms into the air. "I know when I'm beaten, you win little Pixie, no more tickling for you" She waited until Steve turned back before she leaned forward and kissed the girl on her rosy cheek. "You look beautiful as usual sunshine" she informed Rowan who beamed at her. "I love your little red dress, did Mamma dress you?" she asked grinning when Rowan nodded. "Good, because we all know your Daddy's dress sense sucks. Good thing your Mummy is so stylish and makes sure you and your sisters are as well."

Sisters? Did Steve have more daughters?

"Morning boss man, your absence was noted but since you brought this little ray of sunshine with you then you're forgiven. Where is our delightful boss number two? I need to talk to her and I know I heard her in the corridor"

"She had to go to the toilet quickly" Steve said, sharing a significant look with Kono who looked back with a nod of understanding before she grabbed Steve arm and dragged him away from them.

"I didn't know Steve had a daughter" Lori said keeping her eyes on the small girl. She was certainly lovely looking there was no denying that. She was very petite and slight with a mop of curly dark hair that had been pulled back into a little ponytail with red clips attached to the side to keep any stray hairs away from her face. Large hazel-blue eyes which reminded her of Steve's were fixed on Kono as the other woman spoke, her face serious as she clung to Steve who in turn held her back, clearly with no plans of letting his daughter down any time soon.

"How could you not know" Jenna piped up from the other side of Chin. "Steve is always talking about Rowan. The only thing he talks about more is Danni girl"

Lori wrinkled her nose up at the reminder before she looked back to Rowan, her eyes focusing on the tender look on Steve's face as he looked down at the small girl, which he made no attempt to hide.

"Well if Steve is the father then who exactly is the mother?" she demanded, flinching when Chin shot her an unreadable look.

"Well if you open your eyes and look then the answer will become pretty clear." He stated coolly

They glanced as one towards the door as it opened a second time revealing Danni. Lori glanced down at the other woman's outfit, her eyes narrowing slightly. It wasn't fair that the other woman should own the wardrobe she did. She had yet to wear an outfit which Lori didn't want for herself. Even today was no different. Danni was wearing a pair of high black suede ankle boots that Lori would kill for with a pair of skinny black jeans that clung to her, revealing slim shapely legs and an ass that most men would go mad over and a simple red vest top. Her curly blond hair had been pulled back in a high bun with tendrils escaping to frame her pale oval face. Even Lori had to admit, however begrudgingly, that Danni was a very pretty woman.

"Morning guys" she called out, walking towards them. She waved towards Kono before her gaze focused on Chin. "Please, please, please tell me that we have the case file for the Sampson murder? Lieutenant Jones promised I would have it by today"

Chin nodded his head at her, a wide grin coming to his face.

"I'd hate to think what you would have done to him if he hadn't" he teased her as Danni came to a stop by them. "He dropped it off this morning first thing, he said-"

Chin's voice was interrupted when Rowan spotted Danni. Lori watched as the girl's eyes widened, a grin breaking across her face which produced two little dimples in her cheeks before she flung herself forward, arms outstretched for Danni as she shrieked one simple word.

"Mamma!"

Mamma?

Lori watched as Danni turned from Chin to look at Rowan and Steve before she spoke. Her voice gentle and loving in a way that Lori had only heard a few times when Danni had been on the phone.

"Hello baby" she crooned. Lori watched as Steve placed Rowan on the ground, making sure she was stable before he straightened. Rowan wasting no time, babbling happily to herself as she ran across the room as fast as her little legs would carry her towards Danni, burying her face against Danni's leg as she wrapped her arm tightly around her knees.

Danni reached down, gently running her hand over the girl's dark hair before she looked up at Steve when the other man spoke.

"Did we actually bring any lunch for her or do you still want to go to Amy's café at lunch?" he asked. Lori watched with growing disbelief as Steve stepped up to Danni wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck. "Hmmm" he said, in a way that set Lori's pulse racing. "Danno you smell so good"

"Do I?" Danni responded, glancing over her shoulder at him before she bent down and picked up Rowan, settling the girl on her hip "You should like the smell considering you were the one who brought it for me. If memory serves me right you wanted it to scent the sheets so you could still smell me if I wasn't there"

"True but it doesn't smell as good on the sheets as it does on you, it mingles with your natural scent and the smell of babies when you put it on your skin" he teased, his voice low and rough. Lori blinked, her eyes wide as she stared. Clearly Steve had forgotten all about them. She watched as one of his hands covered Danni's slim stomach in a sudden possessive way.

Danni laughed, shaking her head as she turned and lightly pushed him away from her and Rowan, her hand lingering on his chest as she spoke to him.

"Don't you have some work you need to be getting on with Commander or failing that a game of solitaire to finish playing?"

Steve sighed dramatically before he turned and headed towards his office no doubt to see what files had been dumped there overnight. Danni turned to them, her face flushed and her eyes sparkling.

"Morning Jen, morning Lori. You both look nice today! Good evening?" she questioned, flashing them a warm smile before her attention was captured by Chin and the large file he was holding. "Have I ever told you how much I love you Kua'ana? You are literally my life saver."

"You're welcome Aloha Kaikaina" Chin responded.

A smile curved Danni's mouth as she opened the file with one hand and began looking at it, kissing Rowan's hand every time it was waved near her. She ignored Kono when the other woman came up and threw her arm around Danni's shoulder, clearly too use to the action to be phased by it.

"Danni" Jenna said breaking the silence. "When are you next having a ladies night out? Kono was telling me about the last one you guys went on and it sounds a lot of fun" she remarked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Hey" Steve called from the doorway of his office. "No lady nights for Danno, she needs to rest and besides she can't have any alcohol" Danni blinked.

"Thank you for that diagnosis Doctor Phil" she remarked with a roll of her eyes, smiling when Kono snorted with amusement before she looked back at Jenna. "We're going next week, Steve's right that I can't drink at the moment so we're going for a meal in a five star restaurant instead. Malia, Chin's wife, treated the owner when he was in hospital and he told her that if she ever wanted to come and bring some friends that he would make sure we have the best table in the house so that's what we're doing. She's booking her tonight so I'll ask her to book it for ten instead of nine. There's always room for one extra."

Jenna grinned, looking a step away from clapping her hands together before she controlled herself.

"What is the dress code for it?" She asked curiously "Because I don't have any fancy dresses for it, or at least not a dress that would suit a five star restaurant.

"It's gonna be all out dressing" Kono confirmed "The best of the best that we all own but don't worry Jenna, we'll take you out after work tomorrow or something and find you something perfect to wear which won't break the bank at the same time."

"They have a lot of nice stuff here" Danni added with a nod of her head, planting a kiss on Rowan's head when the small girl rested it on her shoulder.

Lori's attention focused on the ring she could see on Danni's left ring finger as she stroked Rowan's hair. The ring was absolutely stunning, made of white gold or platinum with a large emerald cut diamond surrounded by several smaller diamonds. Lori swallowed at the look of it. It looked like an engagement ring. She glanced at Danni's other hand, catching sight of another ring which looked equally as lovely though this one wasn't an all over diamond one. She opened her mouth and spoke before she could think her words through.

"Wow Danni, full immunity and means must be awesome if it means you can get away with taking a ring like that" she said waving her hand at Danni's left hand. "I mean look at that thing, it's got to be some sort of evidence from a drug case or something right?" she demanded.

A heavy silence followed her words as Danni, Jenna and Kono all turned to look at her. Jenna looked shocked at her words while Kono was glaring at her, making no effort to hide her dislike. Danni on the other hand merely looked at her with a blank expression before she turned back to Jenna.

"I think you would look lovely in a blue or a green coloured dress" she said as though Lori hadn't spoken at all. "With your hair and your eyes it would suit you perfectly, plus the colours wouldn't drain what little colour you have in your face. You're like me someone born pale. It doesn't matter how long I spend in the sun I just don't tan."

"Maybe a dusky pink would look good as well" Kono added quickly

"Pink would also be good" Danni agreed, flashing them a smile which didn't reach her eyes. "I'll be in my office with Rowan if you need me. I'm sure you all have work you can be getting on with, if not then Steve will assign you some." She told them before she turned and headed towards her office. Lori blinked once before Kono was in her face, dark eyes sparkling angrily.

"You little bitch" she hissed. "How dare you say that to Danni about her ring. As if someone like Danni would ever take anything that wasn't hers. Perhaps if you got your head out of ass long enough to look around you, you'd realise that you have no chance with Steve. You never had a chance with Steve, you know why? Because he took one look at Danni in his father's garage and fell head over heels in love. Here's a little warning for you Weston. Steve McGarrett sees no other woman apart from Danni Williams, the rest of us ceased to exist to him the minute he met her. That ring you so happily insulted is Danni's engagement ring from Steve. They are going to be married. You know for a profiler you really aren't any good."

"I-"Lori began to say stopping when Kono held out her hand, palm up in a clear warning for the other woman to stop. "Here's another warning for you. Stay away from Danni full stop."

"Or you'll what?" Lori said with more confidence then she felt,

"Oh I'll do nothing" Kono said, taking a step back, "I won't need to because I'm going to go and tell Steve exactly what you just did and then I'm going to stand back and watch him deal with you because if there's one thing I learnt it's that Steve doesn't allow anyone, to badmouth his fiancé, especially when that someone is someone like you"

Lori blinked, swallowing as Kono turned and walked away from her.

She was in trouble now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

 **LR xxx**


End file.
